


Squash

by isabeau25



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, just fluff and space coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau25/pseuds/isabeau25
Summary: Shiro is very sleepy, and his team is full of squash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not very spooky response to one of the Voltronween prompts that I'm finally getting around to posting here.

“Morning,” Shiro greeted blurrily as he stumbled into the kitchen.

They had been woken in the middle of the night by an alarm and been out fighting in the Lions until about the time they usually were finishing up their first round of training. Needless to say, Shiro had given them the day off and told them to go to bed.

So technically it wasn’t morning, but it certainly felt that way.

Hunk returned the greeting sleepily, mostly focused on cooking. It smelled an awful lot like scrambled eggs and vaguely like bacon, and Shiro hoped there was enough for him too, because whatever it was, it smelt so much better than food goo.

Lance grunted at him from his perch on the counter next to Hunk, hands wrapped around a steaming mug of what was probably coffee. Space coffee, Lance insisted on calling it. It was orange and had a spicy sort of flavor, but it was good hot and seemed to have about the same effect as caffeine on them.

“Is there more of that?” Shiro gestured vaguely in the direction of Lance’s mug.

Lance fumbled behind him blindly on the counter, turning the coffee maker back on. Shiro leaned on the counter next to him, and Lance promptly slumped against his side, head drooping. Shiro leaned into him with a yawn, eyes sliding half closed. Maybe he should just go back to bed.

“Hello paladins!” Coran greeted cheerfully, bursting into the room with considerably more energy than should have been allowed, “it’s good to see you all awake.”

“Right,” Lance drawled, “awake.”

He made air quotes with the hand not holding his coffee. Shiro hummed softly in agreement.

Coran chuckled and went to hunt through the food preserver. ( _It’s a refrigerator,_ Hunk always insisted, _we’re calling it a refrigerator. I don’t care what you say._ )

Pidge burst into the room, either on a sleep-deprivation high or having gotten a few hours more sleep then she usually did. Hunk flinched and almost dropped his spatula, and Lance blinked slowly at her, then closed his eyes again.

“Shiro, I need you to talk to Black Lion for me,” she started without preamble, “I want to try rearranging her sensor array to detect micro-burst of long wave beta radiation. The flagship last night showed up on our visual sensors, but none of the other sensors could pick it up. Green registered a slight increase in beta waves though, so I thought maybe we could detect it that way, and Black Lion has the best long range sensors, but she’s locked me out of her systems again, so could you tell her to let me back in?”

Shiro blinked slowly at her. That was a lot of words to try to process. Something about Black Lion, and Pidge wanting something.

“M’k, sure, pumpkin,” Shiro nodded hazily, “I’ll take care of it after I eat.”

“Thanks,” Pidge left the room as quickly as she had come.

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence. Lance seemed to have dozed off on Shiro’s shoulder, and Hunk started looking for plates.

“Did you just call Pidge a squash?” Coran asked abruptly.

They all jumped, having mostly forgotten Coran was there.

“What?” Shiro blinked at him dumbly.

“Yes,” Lance finally sat up, a slow grin appearing on his face, “yes he did.”

Hunk snickered.

Shiro rubbed his eyes, not sure he was up to explaining earth endearments before he had coffee.

“Interesting,” Coran said thoughtfully, and much to Shiro’s relief, left without asking more, a bowl of indiscriminate green goo in his hands.

“So you know,” Lance reach over Shiro’s head, pulling a mug off the shelf, “he’s going to start calling people squash now.”

“Like different varieties of squash,” Hunk started spooning food out, “like acorn, and kabocha, and butternut.”

“Zucchini,” Lance said with a giggle, filling the mug with coffee.

“It’s too early for this,” Shiro sighed.

“Coffee,” Lance offered him the mug cheerfully.

“Thanks,” Shiro took it gratefully, “calabaza.”

Lance almost fell off the counter laughing, and Hunk dissolved into helpless giggles.

Shiro shook his head and accepted the plate Hunk handed to him. It still smelt kind of like bacon, which was actually pretty exciting.

“Delicata,” Lance whispered as they were heading towards the table.

Hunk nearly stumbled he started laughing so hard.

Pumpkins, Shiro thought fondly as he sat down at the table with them, he had a team full of pumpkins, and he was perfectly content with that.


End file.
